


Kurttuviikunoita kakkoskukkarossa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Suomi | Finnish, hömppää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Pansy seurasi perässä, ei nyt varsinaisesti murjottaen, mutta varoen silti visusti hymyilemästä.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Kurttuviikunoita kakkoskukkarossa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arteww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteww/gifts).



> Kirjoitettu Artelle synttärificiksi <3 Kiitokset rimpsille avusta ja pervoilutuokiosta otsikon suhteen! :D
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Vaikka en hänen henkilökohtaisiin mielipiteisiinsä yhdy, tykkään edelleen hänen kirjasarjastaan. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kahvilan oven päällä kilahti kello, kun Hermione astui sisään perässään varsin vastentahtoinen Pansy. Voisi miltei sanoa, että Pansy vedettiin sisään ovesta, mutta ääneen sitä ei voinut tokaista, sen verran tuima ilme Hermionella oli.

"Tule nyt! Ei me tänne jäädä asumaan, ja täältä saa lempiteetäsikin!"

"Sehän ratkaiseekin aina kaiken", Pansy vastasi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Skonssi vai voileipä?"

"Skonssi. Kermavaahdolla. _Vuohen_ kermavaahdolla."

"Täältä saa vain tavallista."

Pansy tuhahti. Tiskin takana seisova nuori mies näytti hymyilevän hieman, ja Pansyn sauvakättä kihelmöi.

Kahvila oli armollisen tyhjä, vain kolme muuta asiakasta istui pöydissä ja heistäkin kaksi vieri vieressä, miltei sylikkäin. Hermionella kesti ikuisuuden valita oikeanlainen leivos ja sen jälkeen hän tuijotti kahvimenua ainakin vartin.

Kun Hermione vihdoin maksoi kaiken niillä kummallisilla kolikoilla, joita hän säilytti kakkoskukkarossaan ja käytti aina jästimaailmassa asioidessaan, hän tarttui tarjottimeen ja kääntyi pois kassalta.

"Kai tuon voi sentään _leijuttaa_ pöytään?" Pansy suhahti epäuskoisena. "Eikö täällä ole edes kotitonttuja?"

"Ei jästikahviloissa ole kotitonttuja", Hermione kuittasi vaimealla äänellä ja marssi kohti vapaata ikkunapöytää.

Pansy seurasi perässä, ei nyt varsinaisesti murjottaen, mutta varoen silti visusti hymyilemästä, vaikka Hermione hyräilikin Tylypahkan tunnuslaulua.

"Tässä, ole hyvä", Hermione sanoi pirteästi ja ojensi laakean teekupin Pansylle. "Laitoin sinulle maitoa, juuri niin kuin haluat."

"Vuohenm—"

"Tavallista maitoa."

Pansy tuhahti jälleen ja tarttui vastahakoisesti kuppiin.

"Tämä on kyllä kaikista ideoistasi typerin", Pansy sanoi, mutta hänen äänessään ei ollut enää särmää. Tee maistui vähintään kohtuulliselta, ja jos hän oli täysin rehellinen, jopa varsin kelvolliselta.

Hermione hymyili voidellessaan skonssia. Sitten hän ojensi sen Pansylle.

"Eihän tämä niin kamalaa ole?"

"Se jää vielä nähtäväksi", Pansy sanoi tyynesti. Sitten hän haukkasi skonssiaan. "Mitä tämä hillo on?"

"Se on—"

"Ei ainakaan kurttuviikunahilloa!" Pansy keskeytti irvistäen.

"Kurttu—" Hermione puuskahti. "Kurttuviikuna on housuissasi!"

Pansy tuijotti Hermionea hetken, ennen kuin purskahti nauramaan. Sitten hän iski hitaasti silmää.

"Sekin jäänee nähtäväksi."


End file.
